Afterlife
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Kayano woke up in a dark place and there was only Nagisa with her. As she tried to escape the place, she found something unbelievable.


_**Warning!**_

 _This story is filled with spoiler (I think) and OOC characters._

 _And this story is for my friend on his birthday, Dylan! Happy birthday, Dyl! :D_

* * *

Why do people hate darkness? Is it that scary? To me, it's fine. Darkness is just a place with no lights. What could possibly go wrong?

I wake up in a weird place. It's so dark that I can't see anything.

Remember when I asked "What could possibly go wrong?"? This.

I get up from my bed. I start walking SLOWLY as I try to grab on something just to make sure I don't hit the wall.

IF there's a wall.

I finally feel something wooden. Let's assume this is a door that would let me to light.

 _Click!_

Yes, it's really a door! Come to me, light!

…

Nevermind.

Forget it. That door is just a false hope that led me to completely lose faith to be able to see.

Wait, am I blind?

As I keep walking toward nowhere, I finally see something.

"Kayano, is that you?"

That's a familiar voice, but who is he? Instead of answering the question, I walk toward the light. I have to make sure I'm talking to a human.

A boy with blue hair and azure eyes.

And a torch.

Okay, wait! I'm pretty sure I know this boy for a long time, but why do I forget his name?

The boy smiles at me. "Hey! It's me, Nagisa!"

Thank you.

Now that I feel like I can trust him, it's time for me to say something.

I grab his shoulders. "What is this place? Where are we? Why is it dark? Why—"

Nagisa startles. "Hey, calm down! I don't know either!"

Useless.

He holds my hand and walks away. "Let's find the exit."

"But you don't know about this place! Don't pretend like you can find the exit!" I yell at him. If we got killed instead of survived, I blamed this guy for everything.

"But you don't have torch! Don't pretend like you can see in the dark!" he yells back.

Okay. I lost.

We find another door. When he opens it, the atmosphere is worse. I can smell something metallic. We enter the room as I look around.

Blood is splattered everywhere.

"What's wrong with this room?"

As I expected, Nagisa keeps silent. He doesn't know anything about this place anyway.

At first, everything was fine. It's just a blood. As we walk further, I start hearing voices.

 _Don't kill me! Let me go! Save me!_

Nagisa stops walking. He looks at me. "Kayano? What's wrong?"

"You don't hear any voices?" I ask back. By the dumb look on his face, I think he's not hearing anything.

But it's weird. It's just girls' voices—or maybe a girl voice. It sounds familiar. I think I know her, but whose voice is this? I can't recall anything.

As we continue walking, I can recognize the voice.

It's my own voice, but why I'm hearing my own voice calling for help?

I still don't know where we're going. I can still hear that voice calling for help, but now I hear something. I don't know what it was, but it's getting louder.

Is it getting closer?

I turn around—and I wish I didn't turn around.

I see something comes at me in incredible speed. I get caught by it and dragged by that thing. I scream as I try to reach Nagisa's hand.

…It's another pitch dark place. I can't move my body and I can feel something on my nape, killing me slowly and painfully. I struggle to free myself as I call for help, but I just can't.

Until I decide to give up.

Does it matter if I die here? I think not. I don't remember much about anything, not even myself. All I know is I arrived here and I met Nagisa.

I can just die, but for some reason I can't let this thing do that. Why? What did I forget?

As I stay in silent doing nothing, I finally remember something.

My full name is Kaede Kayano. I'm on that school… in Class 3-E. I was happy when I was with that boy. I can barely remember him, but his name is… Karma. Where is he?

"Nagisa!"

I can hear someone's voice. He's calling me, but whatever. I don't care. Just let me die.

Suddenly I can feel something soft on my lips.

…

…?

Is this a kiss?!

I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. Nagisa is really close, which means he's still kissing me right now.

But I don't resist. Why am I enjoying this? I'm with another man, right?

"W-Why did you do that out of nowhere?" I ask as I push him away a bit. I can feel my face getting hotter.

He's blushing. "Don't question it! Let's keep going!" he holds my hand again.

We keep walking until we find a door that lead outside. Finally!

I'm expecting outside to be a beautiful place or something, but it's not.

It's a graveyard.

But there's two tombstones that catch my attention. There are fresh flowers on it. I walk toward one of it and I see a name.

 _"Akari Yukimura"_

Wait! That name sounds too familiar! I can feel my knees getting weaker.

"I… I'm dead…?" I mutter to myself.

I see the tombstone next to it.

 _"Nagisa Shiota"_

Nagisa is just smiling at me.

"We're dead?" I ask him, even though I already know the question.

His smile turns into creepy smile. "Everyone loves you. Of all people, you chose him and you rejected me. Sorry, I was so angry."

H-Huh?! If he apologized, does that mean…

"You killed me?!" I ask in disbelief.

He narrows his eyes. "If I can't have you, then nobody can."

Does that mean… the voice I heard was me screaming for help before Nagisa killed me?

"I think that boyfriend of yours killed me in my sleep," he says as he grabs my waist and looks me in the eyes, "but isn't that good? We can live together in this place. Just the two of us."

Ahahah…

I kiss his lips because we're so close. It's just a chance, you know? "That sounds so evil, but for some reason I was waiting for this."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Yeah, sure. We can live together," I say with a smile on my face. Judging by Nagisa's expression, I think my smile is just as creepy as his smile before. "I don't remember about that boyfriend of mine. Why bother?"

We kiss again. "I love you, Akari."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _MY BAD_

 _I don't watch Assassination Classroom (and I'm bad at romance)! My bad, okay? *cries internally*_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
